


The Captive

by I_Fancy_Hugh_Dancy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunting, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Children, Creed, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deviates From Canon, Din Djarin - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, Female Characters, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Love, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Creed, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian People, Mandalorians - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Religion, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Tension, Trauma, Violence, War, Weapons, battles, blasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Fancy_Hugh_Dancy/pseuds/I_Fancy_Hugh_Dancy
Summary: As he continues to seek refuge for himself and The Child, Din Djarin accepts his next bounty mission. What he finds is more than he bargained for. Will Din realize that the one thing that he truly needs is right in front of him? A story of love, war, family, and self-discovery. [Mandalorian (Din Djarin)/OC]. Baby Yoda goodness! Slightly AU. Eventual Mature.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Job

**\+ THE CAPTIVE +**

**(V)(V)(V)**

**"Silence"**

_**By: Marshmello ft. Khalid** _

_Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter_  
_'Cause all my life, I've been fighting_  
_Never felt a feeling of comfort_  
_All this time, I've been hiding_  
_And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah_  
_I'm so used to sharing  
Love only left me alone _  
_But I'm at one with the silence_

_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

_I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors_  
_My whole life, I've felt like a burden_  
_I think too much, and I hate it_  
_I'm so used to being in the wrong, I'm tired of caring_  
_Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence_

_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I've been quiet for too long_  
_I found peace in your violence_  
_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_  
_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Rating** : T for violence, language and adult situations. M for later chapters.

 **Genre** : Romance/Action/Adventure.

 **Summary** : As he continues to seek refuge for himself and The Child, Din Djarin accepts his next bounty mission. What he finds is more than he bargained for. Will Din realize that the one thing that he truly needs is right in front of him? A story of love, war, family, and self-discovery. [Mandalorian (Din Djarin)/OC]. Slightly AU.

 **Disclaimer** : This story is pure fanfiction. I don't own any of the recognizable characters from Star Wars / Disney.

 **Author's Note** : This is my very first Mandalorian fanfic! It's been a while since I've written and posted anything on here, so here's to dusting off the olde pen and writing down something that's been brewing in my head. Let's hope my muse stays with me on this one. Cheers to my fans over the past 17 years. Can't believe how fast time flies! Thanks in advance for the feedback. =) xx IFHD

**(V)(V)(V)**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

"Luna! Luna, wake up!"

I felt hurried shakes upon my shoulders as the panicked voice said my name once more. Instinctively, I shot up with a start, my bloodshot eyes straining to adjust to the dim light of the stark, stone room. I threw the thin blanket off my body with purpose, ridding myself of the little warmth the piece of fabric had afforded me to begin with. I hissed frantically, "T'iana, my friend, what's the matter?"

"They've found you."

The blood drained from my face as my entire body stiffened. Without another thought, I took hold of the blaster hidden underneath my pillow. I placed my other hand on T'iana's arm and motioned with a nod to a stack of empty barrels to my left. "Hide!"

"But what about -"

" _Now_."

The thin strip of light underneath the doorway danced as light footsteps approached the room. Each stride was calm and languid, yet set on its intent. My heart throbbed violently against my chest as I tiptoed to the side of the door and cemented my back to the wall. At the corner of my eye, I could see T'iana securing the barrel cover above her head. Though still worried about her safety, I focused on the incoming threat. I breathed quietly through my mouth as the final footstep landed inches from where I stood.

The door suddenly burst open, shattering the frame.

I squeezed the trigger.

The shots bounced off heavy, silver armour, the ricochets burrowing through the walls and ceilings of the room. My eyes flitted towards the barrels momentarily, then took a step back to keep firing. Seeing that the intruder was unphased and wanting to draw him away from T'iana's location, I desperately made a beeline for the end of the hallway, arm stretching for the front door of T'iana's home.

As my fingers touched the doorknob, I felt something coil around my ankles, tightening them together like a vicegrip. Before I could take another breath, I was jerked to the ground, the harsh impact making me lose my grip on the blaster. I cried out in pain. The contraption then whirred, dragging me towards the very opposite of where I needed to go. My fingers scraped on the floor in a futile attempt to escape. Within seconds, I was at the feet of the intruder. I let out a defiant cry, punching at his knees. Pain flooded my senses as the armour cracked my knuckles.

"Stay still."

The modulated voice of the intruder pierced the air around us.

"Let me go!" I whipped my dark, tousled hair back and looked up at his helmet-covered face. I was met only with the reflection of my own face. His imposing stature was now ever more apparent as he took a step towards me. I slithered backwards. "I have done nothing to you!"

His upper body visibly stiffened as he looked down and appraised me for a moment. The moment was, however, fleeting, and he widened his stance once more as he commented, "I don't think that blaster shot me by itself."

My mouth became agape at the unexpected retort. As I attempted to frantically loosen the wires around my ankles and escape once more, the intruder grabbed the front of my tunic to set me on my feet. He pressed my back against the wall to steady me. With my face mere inches from his helmet, he expertly bound my wrists, placed a gag around my mouth, planted a hood upon my head, and lifted me across his right shoulder with minimal effort. I kicked and squirmed to no avail, feeling only his armoured arms behind the small of my back, growing ever tighter, and his cape brushing against my covered face. As he strode out of the dwelling, a strange, toxic smell wafted in the air, forcefully invading my nostrils.

Then darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

I awoke to the faint sound of whirring machines. I then felt a slight bump, followed by the rough shaking of the ground beneath me. With my head still enveloped in a hood and with my vision blurred, I could only see dim speckles of light. As the recollection of what had just occurred flooded my thoughts, panic seeped through my veins once more. I let out a yelp and attempted to stand, but found myself tightly tied to a cold seat, my hands behind my back and my legs tucked firmly beneath me. "Help! Someone help me!" I attempted.

Only the machines beeped and grumbled in return.

After a few moments of my desperate calls, the clanking on metal steps came from my right. It was the same calm, languid footsteps that I had heard previously.

"You bastard!" I cried, giving no heed that all the intruder heard were mumbles, "Let me go!"

The footsteps abruptly stopped.

The hood then lifted, and I was once more face to face with my captor. Though he still adorned his helmet, his gaze burrowed through me, his stance firm. My eyes darted around the tiny, metal compartment, looking for any sign of an escape route. It was then that I finally realized that I was in a ship, careening through space. My heart constricted, threatening to burst. My stampeding thoughts fell upon T'iana. My former refuge. My current situation. The compartment seemed even smaller now, appearing to shrink inch by inch until it engulfed me whole. _What if they never find me?_ The multicoloured lights on the metal panels surrounding me blinked haphazardly, as though mocking my current predicament. A chill moved at lightning speed down my spine as my captor reached a hand towards me. I flinched, moving as far away from him as I could.

He removed my gag.

"Are you thirsty?"

I trembled as his gloved fingertips left the side of my face.

I didn't respond.

"I...I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes travelled from his outstretched hand, to his plated chest, then finally landed on his face. He barely moved, unphased by the momentary silence between us. Instead, he patiently awaited my response, keeping is gaze on me.

With anger rising within me once more, I spat, "What do you want with me?"

He didn't reply. He broke his stare only to slightly turn and pick up a cup from the shelf behind him. He presented the cup to the side of my face. "Drink."

I defiantly snapped my head to the left, stiffening my jaw. My chest visibly rose and fell as the weight of my predicament increased. _If he's not going to kill me, then_ …

Before my thoughts could spiral even more out of control, a slight movement caught my eye. As I fixated my gaze to a stack of crates in front of me, something green slowly peered from behind. I furrowed my brows as I quickly realized it was the size of a small child. Its large, wide ears twitched and flapped as its curious, almond-shaped eyes remained on my form. He tilted his head to the side in appraisal. With one small step, and then another, the creature slowly moved towards me, the fabric of its almost-too-big garment dragging on the cold floor. It held a cup in its hands - albeit smaller than the one my captor was offering me - with the liquid almost spilling with his every movement. It stopped about two meters away from me. Then, in a leisurely manner, it looked at the cup, looked at me, and extended its tiny arms in offering.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" my captor said exasperatedly. With a sigh, he picked up the creature, tucked it securely upon his right arm, and made a move towards a metal ladder. As they passed me, the creature gazed at me once more, cooed, and reached his tri-fingered hand towards me. My captor's quizzical look first landed on the creature, then rested on me. "Huh?"

Though I was just as confused about what I was seeing before me, I managed, "Let. Me. Go."

The creature looked up at my captor, as though awaiting his response as well. The helmeted man turned his head slightly from me.

"I can't do that."

I tugged at my binds in sheer rage, still unable to pull an inch of slack. Through gritted teeth, I hissed, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

With his back now fully towards me, he replied:

"It's the job."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N:** Wow, it was amazing to get that out of my head and onto "paper"! That was the first thing I've written and published in about six years! Hope you enjoyed it. xx IFHD


	2. The Fight

My captor's last words echoed in my head long after he had left.

Replaying.

Mocking.

He had been sent to capture me. But how did he find me? I had been careful, covering my tracks, avoiding any communications with anyone in my home planet. Throughout the months I had spent with T'iana on her planet of _Talamh_ , no one knew my identity; only a handful knew I even existed. I lived in the shadows, with no rumblings of my past coming back to haunt me.

Until now.

Hours passed. Hunger, coupled with sleep deprivation and mental exhaustion, dulled my senses. The fixed position in which I had been left caused my muscles to ache, then gradually become numb. I fidgeted as much as my constraints allowed, willing my circulation to persist, battling the very threat of unconsciousness. The sandpaper taste in my mouth did not relent, despite every effort in my being to block out the discomfort. Falling prey to my physical instinct, I longingly eyed the cup of water that had been left on a ledge in front of me.

The ship suddenly roared, then violently turned at a 90 degree angle. I gasped at the sharp movement, clinging as best as I could to my seat. The vessel then increased in speed, the force taking the breath out of my lungs. Frenzied beeping then surrounded me. The lights on various frames and panels blinked furiously, as though engulfed in their own panic. Rumbles echoed beneath my feet, the vibration frantic, desperate. Anxious, my eyes flashed around the compartment, searching for any sign of what was occurring.

A side panel to my left exploded, spewing sparks throughout the compartment like a barrage of fireworks. Alarms rang out shortly afterwards, the staccato beeping overlapping with one another. The ship lagged for a split second, careened forward at blazing speed, then performed a controlled barrel roll. I hung on for dear life, my back pressed firmly upon the wall behind me. Butterflies filled my stomach, which seemed to inch its way towards my chest, as the manoeuvre progressed. "Hey!" My voice came out as a croak. I greedily gasped for breath as I shielded my face from the fried circuits to my side. "What's…what's going on?!"

The lights in the ship darkened in reply.

The ship staggered, losing its speed and altitude. After a momentary flounder, it then declined in a sharp free-fall, its nose diving haphazardly. "Shit!" I cried out, the very real possibility of impending doom invading my thoughts. The fall continued for a few more minutes, the velocity increasing as the arc of the ship turned downwards ever more sharply. My lungs laboured to capture oxygen during the free-fall. With no other recourse, I could only close my eyes at the discomfort.

The vessel abruptly stopped.

Then, ever so slowly, I felt it lower to land upon steady ground.

The rumblings of the engines faded.

My captor reappeared not long afterwards, his purposeful strides taking him to the malfunctioning panels beside me. As he passed my form, he examined me for a moment. I glared upwards at him in return. "What the hell happened?"

"None of your concern."

He rapidly pressed a few buttons on his vambrace. A red light appeared, and he began to scan the panels. He muttered a curse to himself, then replaced a large, fallen cover. His head lowered.

"Where are we?" I persisted, not breaking my stare from his form.

He heaved a sigh, annoyance evident through the squaring of his shoulders. "You ask too many questions."

Whether it was my previous physical state or whether it was caused by the events that had just occurred, my head bobbed involuntarily; my eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton. My laboured breaths continued as my head swirled, my temples being barraged by intermittent stabbing pains. Through blurred vision, I perceived my captor take a few steps to my side. Faint rustling sounded, followed by a sharp _clink_. He moved back in front of me and took a knee. I felt something pressed against my lips.

"Drink."

The word was no longer a suggestion, but an order.

With no energy left to fight, I tilted my head upwards in acquiesce. The cool liquid felt like a new life force upon my lips. I drank greedily, not wasting a drop.

I then felt the straps around my ankles loosen, followed by the cuffs around my wrists.

"Bathroom's that way."

Though the exhibition of decency - mercy, even - surprised me, I didn't think twice about how to react. With all the energy I could muster, I pushed myself up from my seat and limped toward the cabin he had motioned towards. He wasn't far behind. He then entered a combination upon the panel to the right of the door, opening it. Watching my every move, he stood behind me and waited until I stepped inside. The door then swished closed before I could turn around to face him.

After a few minutes, I lightly tapped on the metal door. "Hey, I'm done."

No reply.

"Hey!" I shouted out more frantically, pressing my ear to the door. I inspected the cramped cabin, which barely had any room to stretch out my arms. My earlier prison cell didn't seem so bad at this point. "You can't keep me in here!"

The sliding door opened then.

No sign of my captor.

I furrowed my brows when I noticed that the backside cargo door was open, the long ramp fully extended. _What the hell?_ My eyes lifted towards the horizon. We had landed on what appeared to be a clearing beside heavy forest. The red trees on this planet playfully swayed in the light wind, its shadows carelessly dancing on the mossed ground. Despite the circumstances, I actually thought it was quite...beautiful.

I took a hesitant step outside of the bathroom, examining the ship's lower compartment with mistrust. As my second step fell upon the metal floor, a light mew sounded.

My eyes darted to the ground, alert.

It was the green creature.

With its head tilted to one side, its wide eyes studied me quizzically, mouth slightly opening to reveal tiny teeth.

I approached the creature gingerly, my hands up as though in surrender. "Hey there, little guy." I watched it closely as its tiny legs took it to the edge of the ramp. It then turned its head to me, then towards the clearing. I furrowed my brows as I followed its line of sight. "What's going on? Where's your master?"

 _What was it trying to tell me?  
_  
Wait.

The pounding in my chest increased as I realized that this could be my chance to escape. But to where, exactly? I didn't even know which planet I was on! But wouldn't any kind of freedom be better than my current situation?

The being looked up at me, as though sensing my inner battle. It made almost a distressed, high-pitched sound, its mouth forming into a frown. Suddenly, discomfort enveloped my body. My head began to pound even more.

Something felt really, really wrong.

The firing of several blasters pierced the tranquil scenery before us. I had no visibility with regard to where the shots were coming from, but whoever was firing them was close. Perturbed by the imminent danger, I scooped up the little creature in my arms and ran farther back into the ship for cover. I tried to press the blinking buttons beside the cargo door in a frantic attempt to close it, but the ramp remained still.

Bushes rustled a few meters from where I stood.

A yellow-skinned Trandoshan then appeared from the shrubbery, blaster drawn. Its hardened scales shone in the light as it moved tactically towards the ship. The menacing glare on its face did not falter, underscoring its protruding teeth.

It pointed the blaster directly at us.

Before it could squeeze the trigger, I managed to take a lithe step to the left and press my back firmly against a closed door. Using what little cover I was afforded by the side of the ship and a stack of crates, I ripped a loose panel cover off and held it in front of me as a shield. The Trandoshan unleashed a series of shots; some entirely missed, while others bounced off the panel cover. I eyed the creature I held in my arms, its distress apparent in its face.

A familiar voice sounded then.

"Go to the cockpit!"

Peering ever so slightly from behind my makeshift shield, I observed my captor shooting at the Trandoshan. Without a moment to spare, I made a beeline for the ladder in a crouched position, ensuring that as much of my and the creature's form were behind the panel. Blasts continued to rain within the ship, damaging some of the interior. As I reached the bottom of the ladder, I tossed the panel to the ground in order to climb. It was then that a shot ricocheted off the bathroom door and grazed my upper back. I cried out in pain, but kept my tight grip on the creature. Its concerned eyes met mine. I held it closer to me as I managed to pull myself up the rest of the ladder.

I reached the second level of the vessel and followed a narrow corridor. The searing pain upon my back continued as I hurriedly searched for the cockpit. After a few more steps, an automatic door flew open, revealing a single pilot seat, two passenger seats at its flanks, and a variety of multicoloured monitors, displays, and panels.

I ran inside the safe haven and looked back to ensure that the doors had closed behind me. I set the creature down on the pilot's chair. Keeping low, I peered out of the windows, looking for any sign of my captor or the threat that he was suppressing.

There was movement beneath the right engine. My captor appeared, keeping his back as close to the ship as possible. He fired at several attackers just meters away, dropping them where they stood. My eyes followed his form as he continued to scout the perimeter, expertly surveying our surroundings. His head snapped upwards as he looked into the cockpit. I met his gaze. _How can I feel his eyes piercing through me even though I couldn't see them?_ Then, he disappeared from my line of sight.

With a crisis seemingly averted, I turned my attention to the little creature. "Are you alright?"

It let out a prolonged gurgle, then extended both of its arms towards me.

"Is that a yes?" I actually felt myself smile at the interaction. It was a sensation that seemed so foreign now. _When was the last time I had actually, genuinely smiled?_ I picked the creature up in my arms once more, rocking it ever so slightly. "You're a nice little child, aren't you?"

The cockpit door whizzed open. Startled, I moved behind the pilot chair and shielded the creature with my body. I eyed the shadowy corridor, my expression raged with defiance.

My captor appeared.

I let out a sharp exhale of relief as he strode with conviction inside the cockpit. His stare drifted from the creature in my arms, then to me. His head slanted to the side, then nodded towards my upper back. "You're hurt."

I failed to mask the tremble in my voice. "I'm fine."

"You're hurt," he persisted, opening a low compartment at the foot of a passenger seat. He bent down slightly as he rummaged through the contents. After a few moments, I caught a glimpse of a pen-like contraption in his hand. He then stood upright and motioned his head towards my wound. "This will help with the healing."

I eyed the tool with suspicion.

He saw my hesitation and offered, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

In reply, I tilted my chin upwards and gave my head a quick shake. "You know, you really need to work on your bedside manner." Setting the creature back on the pilot's seat, I pulled down the left sleeve of my tunic, exposing the bloodied wound that ravaged my left scapula. I couldn't tell just how deep it was, but it sure as hell was painful. "Have at it, doc."

He took another step towards me.

"This is going to hurt."

My heart rammed at my chest in anticipation. I took a deep breath as light buzzing noises began. As promised, pain shot through my body, and I flinched at the contact. I bit my bottom lip in an effort to muffle my cry. "This is making it better?" I hissed.

"Eventually, it will."

I let out a sharp breath and fought the tears pooling at the sides of my eyes. What I felt next, however, wasn't more pain, but the sensation of light, calloused fingertips grazing the nape of my neck. Shivers travelled down my spine at the touch. Ever so gently, he moved my long hair aside, tucking it over my uninjured shoulder. With a slight hesitation, he then pressed his hand on my upper arm, keeping me steady as I involuntarily trembled at the pain. My body relaxed. His fingers momentarily trailed the side of my arm before he retrieved his hand. I swallowed at the contact, at his closeness, and remained silent.

Through the corner of my eye, I could see the creature looking up at us inquisitively, his expression neutral.

I had no idea that silence could be so loud.

Any concocted form of distraction would do at this point.

"Is this your child?" I blurted.

"No."

"I uh…" I turned my head slightly to the side to look up at him. "I was just wondering if you looked like that underneath that helmet of yours."

He paused for a moment and observed me.

At that very moment, I desperately desired to see what his flaming eyes looked like.

"I can tell you with certainty that I am not green."

I didn't know what possessed me to do so, but I burst out in laughter. Something I had not heard in a long time from my lips. Even the creature let out a few giggles to join in. However, the non-green life-form behind me stiffened at the sound and abruptly released me from his grasp, as though I had just burnt him. He tossed the healing tool back into the compartment.

I took a step forward to stand at his side. "What happened? Who attacked us?"

He brushed past by me and moved towards the front of the cockpit, pressing several buttons and turning on some switches. He ignored my questions entirely and announced, "Once I'm done fixing the ship, we're leaving this planet."

With a flick of his cape, he then took a step towards me and took my hands in his. I examined our contact, then looked back up at him. I could hear his light breaths through the helmet - rhythmic, steady.

In a swift motion, my wrists were once more bound with metal cuffs.

"Sit." He pointed brusquely to the right passenger seat, the aggression in his movements returning. "And don't move."

My jaw fell, but no words came out. I struggled with the cuffs.

He took the creature in his arms and strode towards the back of the cockpit.

My eyes trailed after him. "Isn't it lonely?"

Those few words succeeded in stopping him where he stood. He didn't look at me. "What?"

"This life?"

No reply.

I continued, nodding towards the creature, "You know, this is no life for a child."

His free hand formed into a clenched fist. Then, he exited the cockpit.

**(V)(V)(V)  
**

**A/N:** Thank you to those following this story! What did you think of this chapter? Until next time! xx IFHD


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

_Scorching flames blazed, wholly engulfing my surroundings.  
_  
 _Pandemonium erupted in the distance as panicked screams pierced the cold, night air.  
_  
 _I was floating, it seemed, as I trudged through a hazy urban area, attempting to grasp at a hooded form in front of me. A cry of frustration escaped my lips as I found I could never do it; it was always a mere inch or two away. "Keep running," the voice was muffled, almost to the point where it was inaudible. "Don't look back!"  
_  
 _I did as she asked without hesitation, willing everything in my being to force my heavy feet forward. Through blurred vision, I could see her form begin to move farther and farther from me. It faded, then materialized, the apparition becoming more faint as I pressed forward. Though I tried to catch up, I couldn't move any faster. My laboured breaths echoed around me as I extended a hand outwards.  
_  
 _My legs were bound, rooted to the ground.  
_  
 _The apparition was how at the edge of the horizon, almost out of sight, as it was enveloped in darkness.  
_  
 _A shadowy phantom with a horned helmet, akin to a bull, materialized in front of me. The contours of its face were shaded, almost imperceptible; I could only see its piercing, red eyes as it locked on to my form.  
_  
 _I then felt a heavy, perpetual pressure upon my torso. I looked down. A knife oddly stuck out of my abdomen, my blood spurting in all directions as my vision slowly faded.  
_  
 _"There's no running away this time, girl."  
_  
I awoke with a gasp, my body suddenly alert. With panicked breaths, I frantically examined the breadth of my torso.

Nothing.

I shut my eyes for a moment as I attempted to slow down my heart rate. The murmur of the ship's engine greeted me. My vision reminded me that I was still in the cockpit of the ship, which was now soaring through the vast expanse of space. A quiet mew sounded then, and I noticed the little green creature standing right in front of me, perched on a panel, its arms tucked closely at its sides. It flapped its large ears, as though sensing my discomfort. I gave it a smile of reassurance and looked out of the window to my right.

My heart punched at my chest then.

As the ship maneuvered to descend, it appeared in the distance.

My home planet of _Grá_.

Its colour used to be a light shade of green. Healthy. Vibrant. Now, it was speckled with darkness, as though diseased.

Adrenaline began to rush through me as my predicament worsened. "Please," I hissed, attempting to gain the attention of my captor, who occupied the pilot's seat, "you have to let me go."

He turned his helmeted head almost imperceptibly towards me, then returned his attention to the flight path in front of us without a word.

"Diabhal sent you to find me, didn't she?" I pressed, baring my teeth. "Did she tell you that she and her marauders invaded and ransacked my planet? Did she tell you that she's enslaved my people?" When he continued to ignore me, I spat, my voice laced with utter contempt, "But maybe all of that doesn't matter, because all you care about is your bounty."

"Stop talking."

I stared at the back of his head with disdain.

The ship began its controlled descent. Visibility became progressively limited as we passed through raging storm clouds. I held on to the side of the cockpit as best as I could as the vessel was roughly tossed, its engines whining in complaint. Through breaks in the cloud, I peered out at the planet below. I wasn't able to recognize the dismal scenery.

As soon as we touched ground, my captor powered down the ship, abruptly stood, and grasped my cuffs. With a tug, he commanded, "Get up."

The creature cooed at this exchange as a frown formed upon its countenance. I gave it a sympathetic glance, then threw my captor a searing gaze. I ripped my hands from his hold and exited the ship on my own.

With calm strides, he led me through a city called _Neart_. Once a bustling, prosperous centre, it was now akin to a wasteland, stripped of all of its beauty and life. The streets were deserted, market stalls abandoned. Buildings and what were once proud, stone structures were toppled and mangled, left to decay in their own ruin. The lifeblood that once flowed through the veins of this cosmopolitan city was gone.

 _What have they done?_  
  
As dusk settled, I could see my captor examining our surroundings, his bewilderment evident even through only his posture.

" _This_ is what we fought against," I informed him plaintively. He twisted his head to look at me. "Diabhal and her troops sieged and raided our planet. Many of my people fought and died." I attempted to quell the tears that threatened to form at the sides of my eyes. It became evident then that time had only bandaged the pain - not erased it. "As the battles continued to rage, she sought to rebuild her ranks and ordered her troops to search the planet to seize resources to supply her army. Only a few of us in the cities escaped with our lives."

He eyed me for a few moments, as though contemplating. After the stark silence, he said, "Keep walking."

**(V)(V)(V)**

"I didn't think it would take you quite _this_ long, Mandalorian," a lighthearted voice sounded as we entered what appeared to be the edifice's great hall. We marched steadily through the length of the room as its large, stone archways loomed above us. Thick, marble pillars lined either side of the main area, its surfaces riddled with cracks and burn marks. The white walls were damaged and some stained glass windows were smashed to pieces, their rubble and remains left undisturbed. Had it not been for the torches that lined the sides of the walls, we would have been in complete darkness. The voice, closer now, continued, "Come, come! Let me see her pretty face."

My captor grasped my drenched tunic and pulled me farther inwards. I struggled in his hold, attempting to shake him off me to no avail. We passed several guards donned in scarlet clothing, standing at attention in a line on either side of us. Though they remained as they were, their flaming eyes followed us, hands gripping their rifles. A makeshift throne greeted us at the end of the hallway, poised upon a dais, with a woman clothed in the same scarlet slouched atop it. Her booted legs hung over the right armrest as she coolly supported her neck with her left arm. Her kohl-lined eyes grew with delight at the sight of me. As we stopped a few meters from her, my captor removed my cuffs and stepped to my side. "The job's done."

"That it _is_ ," Diabhal smirked as she let out a sharp laugh, revealing her ragged teeth. Her voice echoed around us. She speedily swung her feet forward and stood up with a jump. "So I guess the rumours were true! I was gifted with the best in the Guild!" She then tossed a sac of credits towards my captor, who caught it expertly. I eyed the exchange with utter contempt, moving even farther away from my captor's form. Diabhal wore a teasing expression upon her oblong face and continued, "Did you at least have _some_ fun with the girl?"

She was met with silence.

"Ah, I forget - a Mandalorian never tells." Her side smirk didn't falter as her dark, almond-shaped eyes roamed through the guards surrounding her. She cocked her head in my direction. "Then I guess we'll never know, eh?"

At that moment, gauntlet-covered hands dug themselves into my upper arms and shoved me forward. I tripped on the uneven surface at the sudden force and felt myself quickly plummeting. I just managed to reach my hands out in front of me before my head smashed upon the hard ground. The hands grabbed at my tunic again to lift me on my feet once more. With what energy I could muster, I swiveled around viciously, using my arms and elbows to dislodge me from his grasp. At lightning speed, I was met with a solid left hook upon the side of my face, sending my head flying towards the opposite direction. A throaty grunt of irritation escaped my lips as I felt blood pooling inside my mouth.

"That's enough!"

The sudden order came not from Diabhal, but the Mandalorian.

He took a few steps towards me, his shoulders squared.

Diabhal let out a curt laugh, amused at the display. "My debt has been paid to you, Mandalorian. These matters are no longer your concern." She waved a ringed hand dismissively at him, motioning towards the exit. "You'll forget all about this after you walk through those doors anyway. Isn't that the code of your Guild?"

My heart constricted as I perceived him take a heavy step back. He clenched his fist at his side, feeling the weight of the credits in his grasp. Without a word, he turned away from me and strode brusquely towards the exit. Diabhal cackled with glee. I looked after him with wide eyes, bewildered at his actions. As though he felt my piercing gaze, he momentarily twisted his head to appraise me, then disappeared through the threshold into the darkness.

**(V)(V)(V)**

A marauder troop firmly grasped my upper arm as he dragged me through a narrow, stone tunnel. The air reeked of death and decay, the torches fixed upon the walls almost failing to provide us with light. At the end of the adjacent tunnel, we reached what they constructed as their dungeons, the cell bars rusted and peeling from overuse.

As he reached forward to open the cell door, I took a side step to the right, crouching low from his form. As he swiveled to grab me once more, I delivered a swift kick to his groin, then used my open palm to throw a violent blow to his face. He hunched over, yelling out in pain. I hastily climbed on his back, locked my arms around his throat, and coiled my legs around his torso. With unbridled rage coursing through my veins, I growled, pulling at the hold as hard as my body was willing to allow me. He slammed me upon the walls in an attempt to knock me down, but I held firm through the stabbing pains. After a few moments of struggle, the troop finally fell on his knees, then fully to the ground with an echoing thud. Footsteps echoed through the halls then. Without a moment to spare, I hopped off his unconscious body, seized his blaster, and scrutinized my surroundings. I began to make my way back from whence we came, moving deliberately, quietly, with my back as close to the walls as possible.

Light trickled through a wooden door directly in front of me. Low grumbles sounded from the other side. I carefully opened the door a few inches, peering out as best as I could. A pair of marauder troops appeared then, patrolling the perimeter of the edifice, rifles in hand. I cursed lightly to myself, hastily moving back inside the building. I pressed the length of my body against the wall, keeping the blaster drawn at my hip. I waited with patience until their footsteps were muted, then cracked open the door once more, looking for any signs of movement. When I finally found none, I took a calculated step forward, then bolted into the darkness.

I sprinted through the shadows of the deserted buildings, using every cover I could find. Though my destination was unclear at this point, the one thing that I _did_ know was that I had to be as far away from Diabhal and her marauders as possible.

As I turned a corner, strong arms enveloped me.

Before I could struggle, a gloved hand gently pressed upon my mouth to cover it.

"It's me!"

That voice.

...That _voice_!

I shook the Mandalorian from my form, giving him a shove. With gritted teeth, I snarled, "Get away from me!" I stepped back, blaster poised in front of me, prepared to fire. "Let me pass!"

He didn't appear threatened at all. He remained still for a moment and said nothing.

Then, he took a sidestep, making room for my escape.

I furrowed my brows and threw him a look of disbelief. My eyes alternated from his form, then towards the freedom before me. I took a few, hesitant steps. When he did nothing but watch me, I muttered under my breath, "I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"I was coming back to free you," he replied simply.

I let out a scoff. "...what?"

"Diabhal lied to the Guild. She told us that you were a wanted deserter...a traitor." The frustration in his voice was palpable. He gave his head a firm shake, as though to cement his affirmation. "I would never have agreed to the job had I known that was not the truth."

"Why do you even care about that?" I replied in a hushed tone, stalking back towards him, "I thought a job was a job?"

"Because I have honour."

He took the sac of credits from his pocket and tossed it on the ground between us.

"There she is!"

I swirled around at the cry. A handful of marauder troops appeared a few meters from us. In a swift movement, the Mandalorian stepped in front of me, holding my form back behind him. As he did so, several other marauder troops appeared from the opposite direction, trapping us between an alleyway.

"On three?" I hissed, readying the blaster at my side.

"On three."

Shots rang out from out blasters at the count, lightening the darkness that enveloped us. Catching them by surprise, the marauder troops either fell to the ground or ducked for cover. The Mandalorian kept me close, blocking their returned shots with his armour. Through the chaos, I peered over his shoulder and saw a cleared path. "There! To the right!" I cried, grabbing on to his cape.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Mandalorian took my hand in his as we ran. He led me through the zigzagged streets, blaster readied in front of him. As we rushed into a clearing, I recognized his ship in the distance. We ran even faster, knowing that each step only brought us closer to safety. When we were only a few meters from the ship, the Mandalorian entered a code on his vambrace to open the side hatch. Before it even fully opened, we jumped inside the vessel. The hatch door quickly closed, and we fell to the floor of the ship, exhausted.

As we greedily gulped air, a familiar form approached us, standing in between our heads.

"Hey there...little guy," I greeted the creature in between breaths, my head lolling over to face it. It pressed a tiny hand on my forehead in greeting.

Still breathing heavily, the Mandalorian remained sprawled on the ground, but managed to give it a slight wave.

A little mewl, followed by a sharp giggle, escaped its lips.

The Mandalorian turned his helmeted head to face me. "We need to lay low."

I nodded in wholehearted agreement. "Where do we go?"

"...I know a place."

**(V)(V)(V)**

**A/N** : That was admittedly a tough chapter to write, but I pushed through and voila! I've planned out many of the following chapters and, I must say, I am very excited to write them. There is a lot more in store, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think so far. I would love to hear from you! xx IFHD


	4. The Haven

**Chapter 4: The Haven**

"When bad guys come," the Mandalorian mimicked a solid swinging motion with an invisible weapon, his body even twisting for effect, "you swing as hard as you can like this. Do you understand?"

The child tilted its head to the side and curiously examined the shaved tree branch in its right hand. Its large, almond-shaped eyes then moved upwards, twinkling in delight. With a toothy smile, it merely raised the "weapon" proudly before it and waved at the direction of its teacher.

I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.

Defeated, the Mandalorian hung his head and released a prolonged sigh. "Alright, I think it's time for bed."

He scooped up the little creature and held it firmly upon his arm as he crossed the length of the cargo hold. Ever so delicately, he placed the child in its sleeping area and arranged a blanket around its tiny frame, as though shielding him. Without protest, the child only eyed him contentedly, its head slightly moving back and forth from side to side. Their bond was so palpable, so pure, and I would bet a million credits - and more - that the Mandalorian would do everything in his power to protect the child. I could only smile at their exchange as I realized that the tenderness between them was something I have not experienced in ages. The longing to care for someone, and to be cared for, ignited in me then.

I pushed away those thoughts with a shake of my head. Such wishful thinking was dangerous. Instead, I sat back on my makeshift seat and let out a breath of relief. "I didn't think I'd ever be back on this ship," I admitted, resting my head on a stack of supply crates behind me, "but, at least, these are much better circumstances."

The Mandalorian turned to face me as he crossed his arms upon his plated chest and gave his broad shoulders a curt shrug. He appeared to give me a once-over, then quipped, "It probably feels pretty good to have your hands free."

I _swear_ I could see him smirking under that helmet!

I threw him a tired expression, then shook my head as I watched his infinite struggle to securely apply a gauze bandage around his armoured arm. After a few more mumbled curses, I motioned for him to hand the fabric over. "Here, let me do it."

He let out a sigh of acquiescence. He eyed my outstretched hand for a moment, pulled off the loose bandage from his arm, and handed it firmly over to me. I stood and gently took his right forearm to examine the wound. Though the abrasion was quite large, it thankfully was not deep enough that it continued to bleed. I grinned up at him, though only seeing my own reflection upon his visor. "Good news is, you'll live."

At first, his body was rigid - almost defensive. I could sense his eyes hovering over me closely as I began to wrap the bandage. Though injured, the strength is his arm remained, as did the confidence in his poise. I began to think about what had happened to me over the past few weeks and what led me to this very moment. My overall circumstances in life haven't really changed much - and yet, being in the presence of the Mandalorian now, I had a feeling that they actually have. A rush of anxiety about what the future would hold filled me then, but I took solace in the fact that my captor had indeed turned into an ally. I glanced at him for a brief moment, then focused my attention back on bandaging the wound.

"I never thanked you for protecting the little womp rat."

I smiled at the acknowledgement and patted the bandage down in place as I finished the job. "You did," I replied, nodding to the healed wound upon my scapula, "in your own way."

"Here." The Mandalorian retrieved a loaf of bread from a bag and held it up between us in offering. "It's not much, but it should sate your hunger for now." As I took it from his hand with a grin of gratitude, he added, "Your stomach was beginning to sound like a Wookiee giving birth."

A moment of silence passed between us as my jaw dropped at the unexpected quip. "Hey!" I waved the bread admonishingly at him, barely missing his helmet. "You can't just... be nice to someone, and then insult them!"

He released a curt chuckle then leaned back on the wall of the ship.

"Take some of this, at least." I broke half of the bread and offered it to him in return. "You must be hungry as well." He accepted the piece after hesitating for a moment, but then nodded to me in thanks. I took a bite out of my share, then threw him a questioning glance when he didn't do the same. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will."

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat." I eyed him quizzically, my lips pursed in thought. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you without your helmet."

"It's part of my religion."

When I was younger, I had heard tales of Mandalorians, their warrior culture, and their home planet of Mandalore. However, this particular religious tenet was foreign to me. "Wait." I stopped chewing, visibly confused. "You _never_ take your helmet off?"

With a curt shake of his head, he replied, "Not in front of anyone."

I took a step closer to him. "So, your family, your friends," my brows furrowed in concern, finding the concept bewildering, "have never seen your face?"

"Not since I was a child." After an elongated pause, he stated with a bow of his head, "My parents were killed, and the Mandalorians took me in. I'm indebted to them." The firmness in his posture reappeared. He stated sternly, "This is the way."

The ship suddenly hit what felt like a pocket of turbulence, sending it askew abruptly. The engines thumped in effort as the ship attempted to realign itself. "Whoa!" I yelped, still not used to the mode of travel. I managed to grab hold of a cargo net, but still lost my balance as it swung me in the opposite direction. I fell sharply forward, knocking down the Mandalorian in the process. His armoured body hit the metal floor with a harsh _clang_ , and I followed soon afterwards. I let out a prolonged groan as I landed on top of him. His arms caught my sides as I rested my hands upon his chest.

In the background, the child giggled in glee.

_How in the galaxy did he manage to remain upright?_  
  
"Ow," my victim breathed out, first raising his head to look at me, then at the child suspiciously.

"Sorry!" I offered sheepishly, pushing myself off of him. "Thank you for breaking my fall, Mandalorian."

He rolled to his side, resting on his elbow for a moment. He seemed pensive then. "Din," he replied in a low tone as he kept his gaze on me. "My name is Din Djarin."

**(V)(V)(V)**

After a few days of travelling through the Outer Rim, we began our descent upon a planet that appeared only to be a barren desert. I squinted my eyes in order to focus, but it was difficult to see through the billowing clouds of sand that formed around the ship as it landed. The sun was unrelenting as it pierced through the cockpit windows. I could already feel the elevated temperature even before we stepped outside. As the hatch door opened, I looked over at Din and asked, "Where are we?"

"The planet Arvala-7," he replied as he programmed the child's crib on his vambrace. With a swing of his arm, and much to the delight of the child, the crib smoothly moved and hovered between us. Beads of sweat already began to form upon my forehead only after a few steps. Through the haze of the heat, I could make out some simple shelters in the distance. _How is this land even habitable?_ I followed Din towards a structure that appeared to be made of metal sheets, its main opening rather small for humans. It was located in the middle of a moisture farm, it seemed, which was speckled by numerous metal vaporators. Across the main structure was a fenced-off pen area that housed several blurrgs, which were being attended to by a sole Ugnaught. The Ugnaught noticed our presence and moved to meet us at the opening of the main structure.

"It's good to see you, old friend," Din began, bowing his head in greeting.

"Mando!" the Ugnaught responded cheerfully as he gave Din's hand a firm shake. His fatherly presence was quickly evident. His white brows raised as he tilted his bearded chin upwards. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We've run into some problems." Din's tone was curt, yet remained respectful. "We need to get off the grid for a while."

"I figured as much," the Ugnaught replied evenly with a nod. "Please, do come in."

I followed them into the shelter and took in my surroundings. Though cramped for all of us, the Ugnaught's home was oddly warm and inviting. It was decorated with his tools and trinkets and lit by several lamps that hung from metal supports. The beige and brown shades of the residence were akin to the scorching desert outside, yet the home itself was surprisingly cool. I welcomed the moment of respite. He motioned for us to sit on an open area at the centre of his home.

The Ugnaught examined the child, who held out its tri-fingered hand towards his face in greeting. "It hasn't grown much since I last saw it on Navarro." He allowed the child to take a gloved finger, then looked up at Din with a smile. "I believe I can attribute its good health to a good father."

Din nodded as though in appreciation, his stare affixed to the child. "I still haven't found his people." He let out an elongated sigh, the weariness now evident in his voice. "I've had to seek jobs from the Guild to make ends meet."

At this point, the Ugnaught turned his attention to me. "And this explains your trouble?"

"This is Luna Láidir," Din began, motioning a hand towards me. "She…"

"...was his bounty," I finished, throwing him a knowing look.

"It would not surprise me that a woman does not mingle in your company willingly," the Ugnaught quipped, holding his hands behind his back. His face bore absolutely no sign of jest.

Din held up his hands defensively and gave his head a shake. "Wait, that's not…"

With all the dignity in the galaxy converging upon his form, the Ugnaught raised his chin. "I have spoken."

I burst out laughing at the exchange between the two.

Din sighed exasperatedly and placed his head on his palm.

"I am Kuiil." The Ugnaught shook my hand. "These are my lands, and you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

The sincere generosity that he displayed for a complete stranger lifted my spirit. His stern face bore so much wisdom, yet his dark eyes betrayed his kindness and compassion. His demeanour exhibited such pride and dignity, and it was clear that there was more to him that meets the eye. "Thank you, Kuiil. That is very kind."

"What trouble has found you?"

I wrung my hands in front of me as I was forced to confront my present situation. I looked to Din for encouragement. He gave me a supportive nod. I began, "After the Empire fell, there were tribal warlords who roamed the galaxy, looking to rebuild their ranks and searching for resources to supply their troops. They eventually found my planet, _Grá_ , and began their conquest. We don't even know where they came from. They wanted fertile lands, mining resources…all of it." I gritted my teeth at the memory and attempted to fight the anger that was quickly rising within me. "Diabhal, their leader, conscripted my people for her army and forced us to do their bidding. A few months ago, I helped some escape this forced service, and we all fled in what vessels we could find. I've been in hiding ever since."

"I am sorry for that." Kuiil gave me a sympathetic glance. "These are hard times, dear girl. With the lawlessness and destruction in our galaxy, there are those who try to bring order to a world that's collapsed and those who reap the benefits of the chaos. These tribes and warlords are on their own, unchecked, clinging to an order that is no more." He motioned a hand towards Din. "Why did Diabhal seek the help of the Guild and open a bounty for you?"

"I know where the others are." I met Kuiil's eyes, then rested my gaze on Din. "She was going to torture me for the information had I not escaped."

"Mando, I am afraid your circumstances are worsening." Consternation flashed upon Kuiil's countenance. "First, the child, now Luna…"

My head shook in confusion. "W-wait...the child?" I eyed the tiny creature, who looked back up at me contentedly. " _This_ child?"

"The ship that shot at us, the Trandoshan who shot at you," Din paused, his muscles visibly tensing, "they were hunting the kid."

"They're after the child?" Disbelief lined my voice. "Why?"

"I don't know, but he's special." Din studied the child in front of him, lightly scratching its ear. "My mission is to return him to his people...or train it as a Mandalorian."

The creature smiled up at us, flashing its teeth, as though looking forward to the latter.

The gravity of Din's circumstances dawned on me then. I began to understand that what he had done to me was only a means to an end - that he, too, was attempting to sift through the rubble of the war in his own way. Guilt struck me. Here he was, on a noble mission to reunite a child with its people...and what have _I_ done? Ran away and hid in the shadows like a coward?

"I can tell that both of you are weary." Kuiil announced, bringing me back to the current conversation. He handed the two of us neatly folded blankets. "I do not usually get that many visitors, so I do not have too much room." He walked to my side and opened a metal door to an attachment to the main shelter. "I hope this is comfortable enough for the three of you."

We thanked Kuiil as he bid us goodnight.

I studied the sparse sleeping quarter. A single lamp, hanging from the ceiling, lit the entire space. I eyed the one bed in the middle of the room, then met Din's gaze. "I can sleep in the ship," I blurted.

"It will be safer for the three of us to stay together," Din reasoned, hand outstretched as he motioned towards the quarters. "There's enough room for all of us here...unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"N-no," I stumbled, taking a step forward, "I just figured you'd need your privacy."

"It's fine." He stepped inside and waited for me to do the same.

I nodded in acceptance.

Din tucked the child in its crib, taking the time to ensure it was comfortable. As it slowly closed its eyes, he entered a code on his vambrace and shut the cover of the crib.

On the other side of the room, I began to prepare for bed. I took my top tunic off, leaving myself in a white, sleeveless shirt and brown trousers. I stared at my faint reflection on a tiny mirror in front of me. My face had become gaunt, my high cheekbones more pronounced. My dark eyes were devoid of mirth, now hardened by my experiences yet besieged by exhaustion. I almost didn't recognize myself anymore.

I caught a glimpse of Din through the mirror as he removed his cape and armour; the helmet, however, remained on.

I turned and walked towards him. "Din?"

"Yes?"

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you."

His shadow danced upon the wall behind him as he moved closer to me. He looked down at the contact, then back up to meet my eyes. "It's the least I could do." He almost sounded embarrassed then. "I...did take you from your home."

"Well, yes, that's true," I nodded in agreement, then reasoned with a small smile, "but you _did_ mean to save me afterwards."

I then felt the overwhelming sense of closeness to him. My body reacted almost instinctively as my focus remained only on him...on the light breaths that I could hear through the helmet, on the warmth emanating from his body. With my free hand, I traced the taut muscles of his chest and ventured upwards, feeling the coolness of his helmet. How I desperately wanted to see those eyes! At first, he was tense at the contact, but his body eventually softened as I moved even closer to him. As the lengths of our bodies touched, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest. When he didn't respond to the embrace, I lifted my head upwards, my eyes questioning.

I could sense the doubt and discomfort through his actions. His arms remained at his sides, and his eyes did not even peer down to look at me. As I pulled away, however, his right hand reached upwards. His bare fingertips traced the side of my face, as though memorizing every curve. His free hand then trailed along the side of my body, then grasped at my shirt. He eventually enveloped me in a warm embrace in return, placing a hand protectively on the back of my head. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks - not due to sadness or fear, but because of relief.

"Let's get some rest," Din said. His thumb traced my cheek. "It's been a long day."

I lay down on the bed first, my back towards his form. I heard the rustling of his clothing and light footsteps, then felt the weight of the bed shift as he sat. The warmth of his body reached mine as he pulled the blanket over him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I remained as I was, clinging on to my pillow as though for dear life.

"Goodnight," I heard him whisper.

"Goodnight, Din."


End file.
